Book 1: Chaos Control
by Fruiota Hiroshi
Summary: A few years after the end of the anime series Sonic X, everything begins once again...but this time, everything is also different.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Hedgehog

_Hey there. You may know the story of Sonic the Hedgehog, but you might also be wondering what happens next. This fan fiction takes place two years after the series Sonic X ends. Go watch Sonic X if you want to be more capable of understanding what's happening._

_For a description of what Fruiota Hiroshi looks like, go to my profile._

* * *

The year was 2011. I was sitting in a chair on my back porch, watching a YouTube video about Dragon Ball Z. The porch was one of the wooden ones that have a little bit of space between the planks, and the planks were about five inches above the ground. It was 5:30 in the warm summer. Suddenly, my iPod 4 shut off even though the battery had been at more than 50% and, when I looked up, I saw an unusual light shining from under the porch about ten feet away from me. The light hadn't been there before, so I walked over to it. I looked down and was shocked at what I saw: a blue gem that was emitting light. I immediately knew it was a Chaos Emerald.

Let me explain my ties to the Chaos Emeralds. About a year ago when Chris (Sonic's first human friend) returned to Earth from being on Sonic's planet, his ship crashed into the street in front of my house. The road was practically demolished, so the destruction was too obvious. The ship stopped when it ran into a Cherry Blossom tree in my neighbor's yard. All of my neighbors came outside to see what had happened, but I was the first one to go up to the strange craft. It opened and Chris walked out. We talked for a bit and he told me that the Chaos Emeralds couldn't keep Sonic's and our dimensions together any longer, so Chris had returned home. He explained how the Chaos Emeralds work and everything.

When I saw the Chaos Emerald under my porch, I broke the board above it using a hatchet that had been left outside by my father. (He had been cutting down a dead tree in our backyard.) Then, I picked up the mystical gem. Suddenly, I felt a fast wind blow through for just a second. When the wind died down, a strange creature stood in front of me. He was about three or four feet tall, his hair on his head was spiky, his fur was black except for a few patches of red, he wore shoes and white gloves, and he looked a bit like Sonic the Hedgehog. I had seen Sonic's feats on the news before.

"Hey, kid. You wanna give me that?" said Shadow the Hedgehog unemotionally. I looked into his eyes and replied, "You mean the Chaos Emerald? No, you can't have it without giving me a good reason."

He grabbed my wrist tightly and shouted, "Is this good enough for you?!" I shook my head and said, "What I meant to say was why do you need this?" I held the Emerald a little higher. "I need it to get home!" exclaimed the talking animal.

"To get home? Explain yourself!" I demanded.

The freak of nature answered, "My name is Shadow. I am not really from this planet, and gathering seven Chaos Emeralds will help get me home. Dr. Robotnik needs me to fend off Sonic and his little friends."

I asked, "So you DO know Sonic. Interesting...are you planning to do Chaos Control?"

"Yes. I already have the other six Emeralds." Shadow opened a bag he had on his back to show me his treasures. "Without all of them, I can never return home again. That's why I need yours."

I said, "Oh, okay then. Here you go!" I handed him the Emerald. "Do you need a place to do whatever you need?"

"A large field would be nice. Do you know of any nearby?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, I do! Just follow me." I answered.

Shadow followed me as I lead him into the woods near my house. The forest is protected as a part of a regional park in Maryland. While we were walking, Shadow explained to me how he got to Earth.

He had been sucked into a black hole and, when the black hole turned into a wormhole, Shadow had passed to the other side and found himself on Earth. Then, the seven Chaos Emeralds came out of the wormhole that was hovering in the air just a few feet above his head. However, the Emeralds floated upwards rather than falling on his head. Then, they spread across the globe. This had taken place nearly eight months ago.

A few minutes later, Shadow randomly asked me, "What's your name?"

"I'm Fruiota Hiroshi, but my friends call me Frui," I replied confidently, "I'm 15 years old."

"Well, nice to meet you, Frui," said the hedgehog.

We walked down a path until we were at the field. It was rectangular in shape, with three sides facing the woods and another side facing the path. On the other side of the path, there was a treeless hill that went down into a lake. The field's dimensions were as follows: 113 feet (34.77 meters) (perpendicular with the path) by 40 feet (12.3 meters) (parallel with the path). The field had absolutely no trees in it, but the grass went up to Shadow's waist.

Shadow took out his bag and placed the Chaos Emeralds in a circle on the grass. The circle was perfect and the glowing Emeralds were evenly spaced. Then, Shadow stepped into the circle. He said, "Farewell, Fruiota Hiroshi."

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds floated off of the ground and started circling the black hedgehog. They were at about his chest level, circling him faster and faster until I could only see a blur. Then, Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds began hovering about a foot higher than before (Shadow only hovered a foot above the ground after this). Then, Shadow opened his eyes and his body started shining with a golden glow that surprised me.

I thought to myself, 'Wow, it's a Super Saiyan!'

Shadow looked at me and, as if he read my mind, shouted, "Chaos Control!" This explained the transformation to me. I had heard about Sonic doing Chaos Control, but I'd never seen it in action, even on TV. Then, Shadow waved farewell. As I waved goodbye as well, Shadow began to vanish, but the Chaos Emeralds remained. Then, the hedgehog was gone. The Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground.

I reached to pick up the gems when, suddenly, they lifted into the air again and their circle became larger as they resumed whirling. Suddenly, I saw eight figures appear, as well as a small fairy-like creature and a biplane. The people were Eggman, two robots, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream. The Chao was Cheese, Cream's loyal friend.

Immediately, the newcomers looked around. They all looked confused as if something completely unusual had just happened. Then, they started whispering among themselves. Eggman was talking with his robots, and Sonic was chatting with his friends. They were all discussing the same thing: they were in a new place.

Nervously, I said, "Um...hi." Then, the two groups noticed me.

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. It's just one of many in a long timeline, so expect to see more chapters in the future. I will be using real locations in the real world as the settings. However, that doesn't mean that I live near there; I'm just choosing reasonable locations._

_For fans of Dragon Ball Z, here are some power levels for all the characters so far. This information will be important for future references. (I came up with these Power Levels.)_

_Fruiota "Frui" Hiroshi: about 5-6_

_Shadow: 8_

_Super Shadow: 80_

_We haven't seen any of the other characters do anything, as they just appeared. Also, in this fan fiction, Chaos Control multiplies your strength by 10 and your speed by 2. Here are the maximum speeds for all of the characters so far._

_Fruiota "Frui" Hiroshi: 12 miles per hour_

_Shadow: 1,600 miles per hour_

_Super Shadow: 3,200 miles per hour_

_As I said earlier, all of the other characters are unknown._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to keep reading when the next chapter is released! Thanks for reading so far!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

I pointed to a Chaos Emerald to alert them about what was there. Eggman jumped at one of the precious gems, but it floated out of his hands as all seven Emeralds began circling around Sonic. I realized he was going through the same transformation as Shadow: Chaos Control. For the second time that day and in my life, I saw a child-sized hedgehog's fur change to a golden color as Sonic shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Everyone watched as Sonic hovered over to Eggman and easily kicked the evil scientist and his two robots to beyond the horizon. Then, the golden animal relaxed and his fur returned to its natural blue color. Responding to Sonic's downgrade, the Chaos Emeralds floated into the sky and vanished.

Sonic said, "Sorry about that. I needed to eliminate the distraction." He chuckled a bit at his joke. "Well, I'm guessing that you know who I am. I'm Sonic; this is Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese." Whenever their name was announced, the person whose name it was raised their hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Frui Hiroshi," I said.

Sonic asked, "Well, where are we?"

"You're...you're back on Earth...the one where your friend Chris is from," I stuttered.

"Really? Wow, we're really back! After only two years, we've returned!" Sonic and his friends were practically rejoicing at the thought of seeing people they once knew and places they once loved.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but you're not likely to see Chris, his family, or anyone else you met last time," I said calmly. "They've all moved on with their lives and I don't know where any of them could possibly be right now."

"Do you think I can at least get my old X-Tornado back?" asked Tails, seeming to ignore me. "Chris's grandfather said he'd keep it for me unless I come back someday, which is exactly what's happening now."

"Tails, I don't know if he's donated it to a museum or kept it in his garage. Your...X-Tornado, as you called it, could be anywhere right now," I declared. "What IS the X-Tornado, a submarine? An airplane? Something else?"

While Tails and I were talking, the others were looking around at the surroundings. Amy was looking at Sonic dreamily as if she thought it was somehow a romantic moment.

Tails excitedly replied, "Oh, the X-Tornado is a plane that I made with some help from Chris's grandfather. It can run on the power of a Chaos Emerald and fly extremely fast. It has different modes..."

As Tails continued his explanation, Cream and Cheese started picking flowers and giving them to everyone. Amy put a daisy in her hair, hoping that Sonic would notice. However, he was too busy talking with Knuckles to even look at her. Amy got an angry look on her face, but she quickly forced herself to calm down before she hurt someone.

"...and that's a complete description of the X-Tornado, or at least what I remember," Tails finished. "I just hope that I can get it back soon!"

"So what happened to bring you guys here, anyways?" I asked.

Tails replied, "We were fighting Eggman. Sonic had lead the way into Eggman's central room of his lair and Amy was about to smash a security robot. All of us were there to save Cream and Cheese from Eggman. Then, Shadow appeared in front of all of us and he waved. We all thought he meant 'Hello,' but I guess he meant 'Goodbye!' And then we teleported here, to this exact location."

"Wow, I'm not surprised that Shadow has something to do with this. He appeared in my backyard to get a Chaos Emerald that was under my porch and then I took him here to he could do Chaos Control in private," I responded. "He turned golden, said goodbye to me, and somehow teleported away. Then you guys showed up and you know the rest."

"It's strange how Shadow came out of nowhere, though," Tails said.

I asked, "What do you mean?"

Tails answered, "The last time any of us saw Shadow, he was stuck in a place where Time was still. I guess it must have actually been a black hole and he fell through, and somehow the Chaos Emeralds must have gone in as well. Nobody has seen those in a while, either. Then he must have gone through a wormhole along with the Chaos Emeralds and he came out on Earth, I guess. Just a theory."

"Well, he still got here, so we know that he wasn't trapped," I said.

"Yeah," said Tails.

After a few minutes of standing around and thinking, Tails asked, "Hey, we need a place to stay. Do you think we can stay with you for a while?"

I replied, "My house isn't very big, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Frui," Tails said gratefully.

"No problem," I said.

While Tail and I had been talking, Cream and Cheese were making flower necklaces from magnolia flowers, Sonic and Knuckles had been wrestling, and Amy was acting as Sonic's cheerleader. Cream gave Sonic a flower necklace when he finally managed to pin Knuckles for ten seconds. Amy tried to hug Sonic, but Sonic turned away right before she stretched her arms out. She was about to grab him from behind, but he walked towards Tails and me instead. Amy's face turned red with fury until Cream and Cheese managed to calm her down.

"So what's up, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Frui invited us to stay at his place for a while," answered the fox. "He doesn't have much room, but he thinks we'll all fit."

Knuckles came over and said, "I'm not much of a fan of houses. I'm off to find somewhere else I can stay for a while."

Everyone said farewell to Knuckles and he ran off to find whatever he was looking for. Then, I lead everyone to my house so I could hide them before my parents got home from work.

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of Chaos Control. It was really fun for me to write this one._

_Now, it's time for me to tell you a few Power Levels that you'll need to know for future references._

_Sonic: 7.5_

_Super Sonic: 75_

_Amy: 7.5_

_Angry Amy: 9_

_Knuckles: 7_

_Now for some speeds:_

_Sonic: 1,500 miles per hour_

_Super Sonic: 3,000 miles per hour_

_That's all for now! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: The X Battle

I managed to get Sonic and the others into my attic before anybody noticed. I was glad that no one ever goes up there because we used to have a wasp nest hanging in there. However, the wasps all died and the worst thing up there was the low ceiling, which Sonic and the others didn't seem to mind. They could just stand upright without bumping their heads, but I had to squat and crawl in the attic.

Within a week, I had figured out a way to feed them: my parents had a garden, so I could just pick some tomatoes, lettuce, and vegetables for them to eat. None of them needed much food anyways, but Sonic had quite an appetite. He managed to eat two times as much food as everyone else put together, and that was just for one meal. Slowly, he stopped eating as much.

One day when my parents weren't home, Tails and I were watching CNN in my basement when a developing story came up:

"Breaking news! In downtown DC on the National Mall by the Washington Monument, a giant robot is terrorizing tourists and citizens while attempting to damage the monument to our first president!" exclaimed the news anchor. "Let's go to the site with Phil Renoldi."

Tails and I looked at each other for a second while the screen was transitioning to the live feed.

"Thanks, Jane. I'm standing about 50 yards away from the robot, but you can still see it behind me," said Renoldi. "Our cameraman will zoom in on it so you can take a better look." The camera view was then adjusted to focus on the robot. It had multiple wiry limbs that were thrashing about, hitting the nearby Washington Monument repeatedly. It was otherwise humanoid, but it was around 20 feet (6.15 meters) tall and it had four legs. Where its head should be was where the evil Eggman was perched.

"It appears that there's a person on the top of the robotic threat," said Renoldi. "The fire department has been contacted to save this man. Back to you, Jane."

Tails grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Then, he looked at me and said, "It's time." I nodded in reply.

We ran upstairs and got Sonic from the attic where he was playing cards with Amy and Cream. When he saw the serious look on Tails' face, he got up and followed us out. Amy and Cream understood what was going on, and they were happy that Sonic just left the game. He had put his cards down and he had had a Royal Flush.

When Sonic, Tails, and I got outside, I asked, "How are we going to get there? I can't exactly take you on the Metro or on a bus."

"Just grab my hand," replied Sonic. "I'll take us there if you give me the direction." I grabbed his hand and pointed south west. Tails grabbed Sonic's other hand. "Let's go!" Then, Sonic sped through the town at extremely high speeds.

* * *

Within ten minutes, we could already hear the destruction that Eggman's robot was causing. Sonic stopped near the news truck and dropped us off so we wouldn't be in his way. Then, he sped off to fight the robot.

Renoldi noticed us immediately and said, "Well, that's not something you see every day. Two large animals and a boy come speeding up, and one of the animals and the boy are left here while the other animal goes over to the robot."

"We don't have much time, could you get me on the news?" asked Tails. "I have important information that people may want to hear."

"Like what?" Renoldi questioned.

"That other 'animal' is my best friend, Sonic. You may remember hearing about him a few years ago," said Tails. "That guy in the robot is Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist who can classify as a terrorist. You might remember him, too."

"Okay, I'm on it!" Renoldi then went and talked to his camera crew, got everything set up, and contacted the studio. I got out of the way of the camera because I didn't want to be seen with Tails in public.

When the "On Air" light on the top of the news van turned green, Renoldi said, "We are back at the scene of the robot catastrophe in DC. Here I have a...talking fox...thing...what's your name again?"

"Tails."

"I have young Tails here, and he claims to have some important information about this scenario. Tails, what do you know about this threat?"

Tails explained everything about Eggman and Sonic except for how they came back and where Sonic was staying. As Tails explained everything, Eggman started to strangle a worried-looking Sonic.

"Interesting," replied Renoldi after Tails finished his story. "Why do you suspect that Dr. Eggman is here at the National Mall?"

"Well, Mr. Renoldi, I think there might be something of importance hidden in that building," said Tails. "Whatever Eggman is looking for must be inside the walls of that building, but not in any of the rooms or hallways of the structure itself. That's why he's attacking it. And I think that I kno-"

Just then, an aircraft flew in over our heads and landed in the middle of the field. Its wings were shaped like an X, and it had a cockpit like on planes that you might find in the US Air Force. It was painted white with bits of blue and red as well. Suddenly, the cockpit opened and a short man with gray hair climbed out. He looked over at Eggman and Sonic and then an angry look appeared on his face.

"Eggman..." said the stranger. "You shall get what you deserve." Then, he looked over at Tails.

"Chuck?!" exclaimed Tails. He ran over and hugged the short man. "Am I glad to see you! How have you been? How's Chris?"

Before Tails could ask any questions, Chuck said, "Tails, get into the X-Tornado. Sonic needs your help!"

"Right." Tails then climbed into the cockpit and flew the plane towards Eggman and Sonic. Then, he shouted over the speakers, "Sonic!"

Sonic looked up just in time to see a glowing ring get shot out of the X-Tornado. He managed to get a hand free from Eggman's wiry grip and he caught the ring. I looked at Eggman's face, and I could've sworn I saw a look of fear and defeat. Suddenly, the ring in Sonic's hand began to glow brighter and brighter and Sonic started spinning. Quickly, Sonic became a blurry blue ball, tearing right out of his wiry prison.

Eggman was shouting at the top of his lungs, "My robot! My beautifully destructive robot!" while Sonic cut through its midsection like a buzz saw.

Eggman then flew his hover-chair out of the mound of smoking metal before he could be harmed. "I'll get you for this, Sonic. You'll regret this!" Immediately afterwards, he flew his hovercraft away towards his secret hideout. Sonic and Tails had won the battle.

Tails and I walked over to the wreckage of metal from the robot and stone from the Washington Monument. When we didn't see anything, we both turned towards Sonic who happened to be holding a red Chaos Emerald.

When Tails and I looked at Sonic in our own astonished ways, he said, "What? It was in the wall!"

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Now for a new power level:  
__Sonic (with ring): 10_

_Now a new speed:  
__Sonic (with ring): 2,000 miles per hour_

_Thanks for reading so far!_


	4. Chapter 4: New Speed

_Sonic may be fast, and Shadow faster, but now it's someone else's turn to go faster._

* * *

Tails immediately installed the glowing, green Chaos Emerald into the X Tornado. Renoldi, who was still off to the side, was almost finished packing up his equipment while I helped him. Sonic was looking around in the wreckage to see if anything out of the ordinary, like a smaller robot or another Chaos Emerald, was under the rubble. Chris's grandfather, Chuck, was helping Sonic as well as looking for useful parts that he could recycle and use in his own inventions and innovations.

When I was finished helping Renoldi, the news crew drove away in their vans and I turned around. By then, Sonic and Chuck had started walking towards the parked X Tornado. Tails had opened the main hatch so Sonic could get in, and the extra seating area was starting to open. I quickly joined them.

Within a minute, everybody was in the aircraft and we started flying to Chris's old house so we could drop off Chuck. On the way, Tails, Sonic, and Chuck talked about what they'd done since they had last seen each other. Chris had apparently moved away, and every other human that Sonic and his friends had been friends with had either moved on or gotten a different job.

After we dropped off Chuck at his home, I asked, "So where do you think we can keep this thing? I can't hide it in my attic, and my backyard is too out in the open."

"Well, I might just know where." answered Tails. "Remember that place where we first met you? I might just be able to make a hangar over there so that we can keep the X Tornado and maybe some other stuff there. And the good news is that I can make it underground!"

"Then it's settled!" exclaimed Sonic. "The X Tornado will be kept under the field!"

Tails soon landed his ship in the field, and then he immediately went to work.

* * *

By the end of the week, the complex was finished. Tails hadn't been alone in building it; Sonic, Amy, and even Crème and Cheese did their fair share.

First, Tails and Sonic made living quarters for their group. It was a three-bedroom, one-bathroom underground structure – made out of steel – that would easily suit all of their needs. There was also a kitchen and a den with a television. Amy, Cream, and Cheese decorated the interior.

Next to the cottage, everyone helped build the hangar. It was large enough to fit at least two X Tornadoes side by side without their wings touching or overlapping. This provided Tails with ample space to experiment with Chaos Emeralds and technology as well as potentially constructing something new. Almost immediately, Tails had moved the X Tornado into the hangar.

Off of the hangar, Amy and Cream had set up a sort of a garden where they could grow fruits and vegetables for them to eat. Tails set up the lighting so that the plants could grow without needing a real sun.

The day after everything's completion, I went over there and ate lunch. All they had in stock were some carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes, wild onions, and spinach, but I didn't mind. However, I thought that my spinach looked different from the rest. It was shining, and I don't mean the way that most vegetables shine. It wasn't wet and it had been freshly picked. I ignored the glistening particles on the food and ate it anyways. It still tasted like plain old spinach – as disgusting as usual.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early. I almost instantly remembered that it was the last week of summer vacation and that next week, I'd officially be a junior (11th grade). I walked to my bedroom door. Somehow, I got there within a millisecond. I got scared and looked down at my feet.

'Did I do that?' I wondered. 'What's going on?'

I walked back to my bed. The same thing as before happened: I moved quicker than I should have. Now I was scared. I got dressed and went downstairs. Then, I put my shoes on and went to see what Tails and Sonic would have to say about this.

'If this is a prank, then I don't find it funny,' I thought.

Within five minutes of me waking up, I was at the secret entrance to the hideaway. I put my face in front of the facial scanner that was embedded into a tree and then stepped back when it finished scanning me. The entrance came up out of the ground, allowing me to enter. Once I was inside, the doorway closed behind me.

The others were wide awake. Cream and Cheese were watching a TV show, Amy and Sonic were arguing over what Amy should cook, and I heard Tails banging on something in the hangar.

Sonic noticed me first. "Hey, Frui, what's up?"

"This is what's up." I tried to walk up to the table, but I got there in the blink of an eye. "Do you know what's happening?"

"How long have you been like this?"

"Just for the past…um…" I looked at my watch. "…ten minutes."

"So you woke up like this?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"We need to go see Tails."

* * *

When Tails finished his tests that included scraping some of my skin off (it didn't bleed), doing a DNA test on my saliva, and having me run as fast as I could in front of a super high-tech speed camera, he looked a bit worried.

"I've never seen anything like this," he said uncomfortably. "It appears that particles from a Chaos Emerald are…well, somehow inside your body. I don't know how to fix it, but the energy from those bits and pieces are allowing you to move even faster than Sonic."

"Wait a second," I said suddenly, "you mean to say that I'm the fastest living thing that's ever been to Earth?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then yeah," Tails replied.

"Am I ever going to be able to walk at normal speeds?" I asked.

"I can teach you to control it," volunteered Sonic. "It's a piece of cake. You'll be walking normally in no time!"

"Okay," I responded excitedly. "Let's do it, then!"

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anybody was wondering, the speed of a being is associated with how much of a Chaos Emerald is inside of the person as well as how fast they were before the Chaos Emeralds affected them._

_Now for a new power level:_

_Frui (post-Chaos Emerald): 8_

_Now a new speed:_

_Frui (post-Chaos Emerald): 1,600 mph_


	5. Chapter 5: My Turn

Sonic helped me master my new ability. By the end of the day, I could go as slow as thirteen miles per hour (20.8 kilometers per hour), which was a major improvement from before. We agreed to meet the next day for more training.

Getting home wasn't too hard. I used my controlled speed to move quickly only when I couldn't see anybody nearby, and when I saw someone I would slow down as much as I could so it looked like I was just out for a run or something like that. Well, it's not like I know what those people were thinking, but they obviously didn't see me running at almost the speed of sound.

When I got home, I realized that I would be in the clear. My parents had left a note on the front door saying that the garage door was unlocked and they'd be gone for a funeral until late at night. I was so relieved that I almost forgot which door was unlocked.

The next day, I went back to continue training with Sonic. Long story short, by the end of the day I had mastered moving so slowly that a snail could probably beat me in a race if I decided to go that slow. I was going to be a normal teenager again…except for my super-speedy feet. 'Oh, well,' I thought, 'it won't matter anyways.'

As you might expect, I was wrong. The rest of the summer went perfectly fine, but then school started up again.

* * *

On the first day, everything went somewhat smoothly. Nothing bad happened during homeroom or my first period engineering course, but second period was a hassle. I was in P.E. that year.

When the teacher had us run a lap, I forgot for a tiny amount of time that I should move at about the same speed as everyone else. I ran about a dozen laps in that short time span, creating winds that made everybody become confused and a bit dazed because of the funnel that I accidentally created. When I remembered, I stopped right where I had started, and I made sure I was in the exact same position. Nobody saw that I had moved except for one girl.

After class, that same girl walked up to me. She was about five-foot-five-inches (1.67 meters) tall, and her hair was blonde. She asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I said confusedly.

She responded, "You vanished for a second, then you reappeared, and then that strange wind blew through the room. So how did you do that?"

"That wasn't me," I replied innocently.

She looked at me angrily. "I know it was you! I'm not stupid, you know."

I sighed. "You're right; I somehow vanished and created a weird wind. How does that make sense to you?"

"Well, with Sonic the Hedgehog being back and all, you must have something to do with it. You must have somehow moved so fast that you seemed invisible, therefore creating that weird funneling wind. Also," she added, "your shoes were smoking a bit when you reappeared."

I looked down at the soles of my shoes. This girl was right; my shoes were still smoking and they were blackened a bit. "You want to know the truth, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she answered.

I sighed again and said, "I'm not exactly…normal. I look normal and I act normal, but I'm different. Ever since I ate that spinach –"

"Hold on a second," she interrupted. "Spinach? You can make up a better story than that, Popeye."

"I'm not lying to you. The spinach must have had some bits of a Chaos Emerald on it for some reason, and when I ingested it, the energetic particles must have bonded with me, allowing me to move at supersonic speeds."

"Okay, that sounds…more believable," she said.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded. "I can't let anyone know about this, and I'm already risking everything by telling you."

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Your secret is safe with me."

Apparently, I had seventh period Pre-Calculus with this girl, and I sat next to her in my eighth period Physics class.

I found out that her name was Coral Wizau. Coral surprisingly had a love for science and mathematics, much like I do. She liked to joke around, but she knew when to stop. She was very intelligent and a good singer. She claimed to know how to Irish dance, and I still don't know if that was a lie or not. Even so, I was starting to like this girl.

* * *

A week after school started, I gathered the nerve inside of me. I asked her, "Want to go out sometime?"

"Yes!" she replied. She was smiling so widely that I thought there was no end to her joy.

That night, I took her to an Italian restaurant where we ordered a large pepperoni pizza. We had fun and it was a good first date. When we were finished, I paid the bill and we left.

As we were waiting at the bus stop, the ground started shaking. While Coral clung to me out of fear, I thought, 'Probably just a minor earthquake. Everything's fine.' We lived in the eastern USA, so there aren't very many earthquakes that can do real damage to buildings and other structures.

Suddenly, the middle of the intersection that we were at began to crack. Within a few seconds, a giant drill with six robotic arms came out of the ground in the center of the network of cracks. In the cockpit was none other than Dr. Eggman.

I looked at Coral and told her, "Stay here, I'll handle this." I knew she was too scared to go anywhere in the first place. She nodded at me to show that she understood.

I looked at Eggman, and he looked back at me. "So," he said, "it seems that somebody has a Chaos Emerald. Would you be kind enough to hand it over? Or is that dumb blue hedgehog influencing your decisions?"

I frowned at him. "Eggman, I don't have a Chaos Emerald. I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"I was afraid you would say that. I guess that means I'll have to take it from you!" The evil scientist pushed a button and his machine burst to life. The arms reached out to grab me, but I ran around the drill until the mechanical limbs had tied themselves around Eggman's machine. He looked at me with surprise.

"Did you just...how...when did you...but you're human! You shouldn't be able to do that!" he shouted.

"Oh, I know what I should be capable of, Eggman," I replied with a smirk. "The Chaos Emerald that you think you're detecting is just some dust from one inside my blood! I'm even faster and stronger than Sonic."

"Frui, wait a second!" yelled Coral from the side of the road. "I found this under the bench!" When I turned around, I saw a blue Chaos Emerald glowing brightly in Coral's hand. I looked at Eggman to see how he would react, but he was too busy trying to untangle the robotic arms by spamming random buttons. When I realized that Eggman wasn't going to move anytime soon, I ran up to Coral and she handed me the Chaos Emerald. "Go get 'em, tiger," she said right before she kissed my cheek.

I turned around and looked at my opponent. "Guess what I have, Eggman!" He looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw what I was holding. I couldn't tell if he was scared or just surprised that I actually had an Emerald. "Do you want it, Egghead? Well, here you go!" Then, I started concentrating on the gem in my hand.

I could sense its energy. I felt its energy start to flow into my hand and throughout my body. Suddenly, I started levitating. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my skin was starting to glow with a golden light. I knew what was happening so I shouted as loudly as I could: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

A wave of light came off of my body. My whole body was shining similarly to how Sonic and Shadow had looked when they did Chaos Control, except my body was less bright. I thought it was because I was a human and not a hedgehog. The energy felt pleasant and calm, which was the exact opposite of what I was expecting.

However, I was confused. I looked at my hands and immediately realized that I shouldn't be able to use Chaos Control with only one Emerald. Even so, I knew that I had the power to defeat Eggman. I charged at the robot, screaming, "You will pay for ruining my date!" while I flew.

Eggman had a look on his face that seemed to mix confusion and fear. He didn't know how I was using such a high level of Chaos Control with only one Emerald, and he was scared that he might die. Rather than killing him, though, I just rammed into the side of his machine and came out the other side covered in grease, a few wires, and one small gear that managed to get into my pocket. My clothes weren't ripped at all. A few seconds after I exited the hole, Eggman moved his hovering chair thing out of the top and he moved away from his unstable creation.

"You'll regret this!" he exclaimed angrily. "I will make you suffe-"

Eggman was cut off when the engine beneath him suddenly blew up. The scientist was so close to the epicenter that he was launched far to the east. I was further away from the blast zone, but I was still pushed almost 1/8 of a mile (0.2 kilometers). I would've been pushed even more, but I used Chaos Control to stop myself in midair. Then, I went back to where Coral was, landed, and stopped absorbing energy from the Chaos Emerald. I returned to normal, but with grease covering my clothes, arms, and face. I held onto the blue gem in my hand to prevent it from vanishing.

After pulling the wires out of my hair, I looked back at Coral. Speechlessly, she looked at me in awe. After about a minute, she found the courage to speak. "Did you just turn golden, or am I going crazy?"

Smiling back at Coral, I said, "I guess we're both crazy." I held up the glowing gem for her to look at more closely.

"It looks so fragile," she said, "but also harder than a diamond." After watching the Chaos Emerald for a few more seconds, Coral said, "You can even see the energy swirling around inside!" I looked down out of confusion, and then I understood. When I looked closely, I could see swirling paths of energy as if Tinker Bell was flying around inside of the Emerald.

"It's time for us to go, Coral," I told her. "I'm supposed to bring you home by 8:00 or your dad's gonna kill me."

* * *

_Hey, guys! I know that this is a longer chapter than normal, but that's because it's got a good fight scene that I really wanted to put into detail. The first battle of the main character is always a big deal. Also, I tried to develop the relationship between Frui and Coral as quickly as I could._

_The form that Frui used to battle Eggman is what I call Semi Chaos Control. It multiplies the user's speed by 1.5 and the user's strength by 5._

_The new speeds are as follows:_

_Semi Chaos Control Frui: __2,400_

_Now for the new Power Level:_

_Semi Chaos Control Frui: 40_


End file.
